


I'm not a prop for you to use, when you're lonely or confused

by BottomDeathstroke



Series: Black Hat tries to be Nice (TM) [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Spanking, Trans Flug (Villainous), Wetting, also sorry for not mentioning flug is trans earlier but whatever, at least it's hinted at, it'll be in the next fic for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeathstroke/pseuds/BottomDeathstroke
Summary: Just like Black Hat promised, he has a solution to Flug’s current “bladder” problem. Unfortunately for all involved, Flug isn’t giving in to his boss's strange desires without a fight. Locking himself in the lab, will Flug’s stubborn fear keep him from reaching out? Will Black Hat finally find out why Flug’s such a nervous wreck?





	I'm not a prop for you to use, when you're lonely or confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback; it’s convinced me to keep writing this self indulgent shit and have fun with my writing! Also, I’m really sorry for not always responding to comments. It’s usually because A), I can’t think of a good response, B), responding could spoil a future plotpoint, or C), I already responded to something like that to someone else. Again, sorry for not being personal with everyone, but know that I love and appreciate all of you so, so much!
> 
> ((BTW, title of this fic comes from “Your Dog” by Soccer Mommy, and it’s pretty accurate to how I think Flug feels in this situation))

It should be said now, before anyone get's the wrong idea; Flug didn’t want it to come to this. When Black Hat introduced him to getting spankings instead of relentless beatings, it had certainly been unexpected, but Flug had been comforted by the thought that his boss wanted to go easier on him. That is, until Demencia found out. It’s been a few hours since Demencia’s attempt at playing house failed, and yet Flug still feels absolutely furious about it. He honestly would’ve let it go if Black Hat hadn’t reacted so… so deliberately _fine_ with it! Instead of punishing Demencia in any way, shape, or form, he had laughed it off; if anything, Flug thinks Black Hat _liked_ _it!_

The longer Flug has been left to stew, the more agitated he's become. Why is it that whenever _he_ steps even a _little_ out of line, Black Hat whoops his ass, but when _Demencia_ breaks over a _million_ rules, she doesn’t even get a slap on the wrist!? It infuriates Flug to no end, leading him to do something rather drastic. Black Hat might be the figurehead of the organization, and he certainly lives up to that title, but Flug knows that _he_ ’s the real mastermind behind everything else. Organizing meetings, inventing products, checking in with shareholders, recruiting new members… that’s _all_ Flug, and he damn well knows it. If he wants to, he can bring this whole organization crashing down.

Which has led to Flug putting the laboratory on lock-down, with only him inside. Despite how much Black Hat loves to boast that no one can get past his security systems, Flug’s been fiddling with them ever since he got here, and he’s very familiar with the algorithm by now. It was honestly a bit underwhelming, once Flug knew how to get through everything. Still, he can’t argue with results, though it seems no one has taken notice just yet. Ever since Demencia messed with him, she’s been keeping her distance, and so has 505. On top of that, Black Hat hasn’t dropped by yet either, meaning no one else knows that Flug has locked himself in. He suspects they’ll find out by tonight, when Black Hat comes to see his progress.

Flug dry swallows at the thought, well aware that Black Hat is going to freak out like never before when he realizes what Flug’s done. Having the lab open at all times has always been a _very_ strict rule, and to break it when Black Hat has begun disciplining Flug in such an… _interesting_ way, the scientist has no doubt that the _minute_ Black Hat gets ahold of him, his boss is going to give up on being gentle. He sighs at the thought; while he hates getting spanked, he has to admit that it _did_ make him feel cared about. His parents had always been emotionally distant when he was a kid, and when they weren’t, they were screaming at him at the top of their lungs or giving him the cold shoulder. He sighs; Flug is going to miss receiving affection.

Hesitantly, he glances at his laptop. He could bypass the system once again and open up the lab before anyone finds out, and therefore avoid getting into trouble, but… thoughts of his earlier humiliation has Flug glaring at his computer, before slamming it shut. No, he refuses to back out of this one… Black Hat and Demencia _need_ to understand that he isn’t some little kid that needs to be taken care of and embarrassed! He’s eighteen, which makes him a legal adult, therefore he can do whatever he damn well wants! Flug tentatively checks the time, realizing how close it is to lunch. Black Hat will check on him soon to see if he’s willing to eat… he’ll find out what Flug's done any minute. Standing up, Flug snaps his fingers to get the Hat-Bots near him. Just in case.

Any minute now, Black Hat is going to demand to be let in… and Flug, for the first time in his life, isn’t going to obey him. He’s going to prove, once and for all, that Flug Slys can't be talked down to by _anyone,_ not even Lord Black Hat himself!

…

Black Hat lets out a long, furious exhale. If there’s anything he hates more than superheroes, it’s paperwork. Again, he sighs, standing up from his desk. He could really use a break… checking the time, he lets himself smile a little. It’s half an hour past lunch time, so Flug will hopefully be hungry by now; it wouldn’t hurt to share lunch with him, and maybe while he’s in the same room as the young scientist, he can finally spring his solution to Flug’s little _'wetting'_ issue. Remembering this, Black Hat gives the plastic bag under his desk a worried glance. No doubt Flug will refuse at first, but with a little convincing, Black Hat’s certain he can get him to wear the protection.

As Black Hat is grabbing the plastic bag, ones of the doors to his study swings open, cracking against the wall. The demon barely contains an embarrassing yelp, giving the intruder a deadly glare for nearly humiliating him. He’s not really surprised to discover that it’s Demencia, though he takes note of her worried expression. Something must be wrong… “Lord Black Hat, it’s an emergency!” Demencia shouts, actually using his full title for once. Okay, something is _very_ wrong.

Black Hat straightens his back, giving his employee a harsh scowl. “Well? Out with it, girl! What in the world is so wrong that you would have the audacity to intrude into my office!?”

“The lab’s on lock-down, and Flug’s still inside!” Demencia explains, 505 nodding his head in confirmation behind her, the bear looking more than a little scared for his unaccounted for creator. “What if it’s a cape!?”

Black Hat feels an icy chill run down his spine at the thought, though he refuses to let it show. To prove his courage, Black Hat marches past Demencia and 505 with an air of professionalism, as if a superhero breaking into the mansion is an everyday event. In all honesty, Black Hat is freaking the fuck out on the inside, unwillingly terrified not for himself, but for his resident scientist. If Flug felt the need to put the lab on _lock-down…_ that self-sacrificing little _bastard!_ Black Hat subtly speeds up, all but sprinting towards the laboratory. Knowing Flug, he’d be more than willing to lock himself in with a superhero in order to protect everyone else in the manor. Is he fighting for his freedom right now? Has the hero already escaped with Flug as their prisoner?

 _“Not him,”_ Black Hat begs to no man, not even in his thoughts… but perhaps whatever created him will hear this rare prayer. _“Please, anyone but him.”_

Making his way down the stairwell, Black Hat soon comes to a screeching halt outside the lab’s double doors, Demencia and 505 tumbling after him, damn near crashing into the demon. Thankfully they stop just in time, giving Black Hat a moment to look over the control panel next to the door. He’s never actually had to use it before, but he knows Flug programed his hand-print into the system. Placing his hand on the scanner, Black Hat bites back a sigh of relief, believing that he’ll be there to save Flug any minute now. Except… when his hand hits the scanner, it lets out an irritating beep, and red flashing words read _‘Access Denied’_ to the trio. Frowning, Black Hat tries again, getting the same results, except this time he receives a tiny shock as well.

Electricity doesn’t really effect Black Hat, so that’s not what has him angry. No, it’s the fact that Flug has neglected to register him into his _own computer’s database!_ Didn’t he order Flug to do that _over a year ago!?_ Oh, he’s in _so much_ trouble once he’s safe! Refusing to show his true anger at the situation, Black Hat bangs on the door, hoping that Flug will hear him from the other side. “Doctor? Doctor, are you in there!?” He calls, raising his voice so his scientist will hear him better.

There’s a mild scuffling in the background- is Flug moving something? A body? It sounds incredibly heavy- before a shrill, familiar voice answers the call. “Um, y-yes! Hello, jefe!” Flug’s voice responds, jittery and panicked. “Wh-What seems to be the p-problem?”

“What’s the problem? What’s the _problem!?_ Dr. Flug, you’ve locked yourself in the laboratory! _That’s_ the damn problem!” As Black Hat shouts this, he feels an itch that’s all too familiar… he only ever feels it when something is about to make him _unimaginably_ angry. “What is the _meaning_ of this? Is there a hero in there with you? The police _?"_

It takes a moment, as Flug seems to be considering his next words _very_ carefully, before the young man finally explains what’s going on. “Oh, uh, th-there’s no intruder, sir… I locked everyone out on… on p-purpose.” He sounds more than a little scared, his voice jittery.

And, well… no one can really blame Black Hat for losing it. He _is_ a demon after all.

…

**“YOU FUCKING _WHAT!?”  
_**

Flug let’s out a horrified squeak, jumping back and away from the doors, despite the fact that he had the Hat-Bots move several heavy boxes in front of the doors as extra protection. Still, the scientist feels a rightfully large amount of fear just from his boss’s screaming. It’s been a long, _long_ time since he’s heard someone take that tone with him, and Flug would be lying if he said it wasn’t at least a little triggering. Even so, he knows it’s his own fault he’s in this situation at all… better to just roll with it rather than back out now and get his ass beat worse than ever before. If Flug wants to get out of this in one piece, he's going to have to prove himself to his boss and coworkers.

“Y-Yes, I locked you out!” Flug repeats, this time forcing himself to sound a bit more confident. He has to earn their respect somehow, and showings of power have _always_ made Black Hat happy in the past. Even if he’s mad now, he’ll probably be impressed later, and maybe _then_ he’ll finally understand that Flug isn’t a little kid anymore! “I’m s-sick of how you’ve all been t-treating me… and I won’t sit by and let you all p-play with me like a doll!” He feels so scared to be saying all of this, even if Black Hat can’t see or touch him.

There’s a long pause before Black Hat finally responds, voice far too calm for a demon that’s notorious for his anger issues. “My dear doctor, I am going to give you to the count of _three_ to open this door, or I assure you, there will be _hell_ to pay! _One.”_

That doesn’t deter Flug; not when he’s this close to getting his point across. “You don’t scare me!” He shouts, anger beginning to make him shout. “I just want to be an _adult,_ goddammit! Why can’t anyone understand that!? Don’t you want me to invent things for the organization? I can’t do that with you all playing… playing _house!"  
_

“Two.” Black Hat doesn’t say anything else, refusing to sink to Flug’s level.

“Um… Flug?” Demencia speaks up for the first time during this battle of wills, sounding honest to God scared of whatever Black Hat is about to do. “Now might be a good time to open the door, little buddy.”

“No! _Fuck_ you!” Flug yells, though he does step back a few paces. If Black Hat really _does_ break down the door, he’s going to need some room to run. “I’m not opening this door until you agree to stop tormenting me with your _stupid games!_ Do you understand me? I am _not_ messing around!” He holds his ground, with nothing but the tools on his desk silently assuring him that he's not completely defenseless. It occurs to him in that moment that maybe, just _maybe,_ he didn’t think this through.

**_“THREE!”_ **

…

There’s a _reason_ no one has ever truly beaten Black Hat in a fight… and it’s mostly because he’s a monster hybrid of some kind. Even _Black Hat_ doesn’t know what he is, but he knows he’s at least half demon! It’s times like these that he’s thankful for his demonic blood, as it’s given him a wide array of interesting powers, not the least of which is body modification at will. Once he’s counted to three, Black Hat allows himself to liquefy, slithering like a snake under the door of the laboratory. He sees Flug immediately, the boy shrieking like a banshee at the terrifying realization that his boss made it past his defenses and is now _coming for him._ Frantically, Flug grabs a smoke bomb off his desk, throwing it to the ground so that it cracks open, a large cloud of smoke filling the room within a few seconds of detonating.

Swiftly changing back to his usual appearance, Black Hat takes a look around the lab, blinking in an attempt to see better. Unfortunately for him, seeing through smoke isn’t one of his abilities, something that gives Flug enough time to run off and hide, his sneakers barely making a sound against the polished floor. Still, at least Black Hat has superhuman hearing, so even seemingly silent footsteps can be heard. Black Hat slowly but surely makes his way in the direction Flug went, his pacing clinical and calm, as if he’s walking to the store. If Black Hat really focuses, he can hear Flug’s terrified heartbeat. Despite knowing the direction, Black Hat will admit that it’s difficult to track Flug down, as the lab is rather cluttered.

“Oh, _doctor_ _,”_ Black Hat has his head on a swivel as he speaks, looking to see if anything moves out of the corner of his eye. “Where are you hiding, hijo? If you come out on your own, I will be much more merciful with your punishment.”

 _Not a sound._ Black Hat resists the urge to growl, knowing it will only scare his prey farther away from him. No, if he wants to find Flug, he’ll have to play the waiting game. Delicately, the demon enters one of the many rooms in the basement, tracking his scientist’s heartbeat into there. As soon as he’s inside, Black Hat closes and locks the door behind him, eyes glowing as he’s submerged in darkness. He can just barely hear Flug’s breathing, the boy doing his best to keep quiet. Black Hat searches the room until he finds a chair, which he sets right next to the door; if Flug wants out, he's going to have to get past Black Hat first.

Taking a seat in the chair, Black Hat crosses his legs, aware that Flug must be watching him. In fact, he can just barely make out the shine of his goggles, as they reflect off of the light shining in from under the crack of the door. Flug seems to have hidden himself under a desk, with quite a few boxes keeping him protected as well. If Black Hat weren’t still upset, he would probably be finding all of this a lot more cute; just a tired father playing hide-and-seek after work with his mischievous young son. Unfortunately, Black Hat knows this won’t end as fun for either one of them, even if Flug refuses to see that he's not the only one who's upset with this situation.

Sighing under his breath, Black Hat gives the goggles shining at him a sad look, aware that even if Flug _did_ break several of the most important rules- never lock-down the lab unless there’s an emergency, never _fake_ an emergency, never refuse an order- that he’s been treating Flug a _little_ unfairly. Although Flug hasn’t said what’s outright caused him to act out in this manner, Black Hat has a feeling it has to do with Demencia and how she babied him. If he really thinks about it, Black Hat wouldn’t be surprised if Flug was even _more_ upset about his boss not punishing Demencia more severely for her misbehavior.

“We’re in need of a conversation, my dear doctor” Black Hat says, feeling as though he’s talking to an empty room; but he knows Flug hears him, which is what convinces him to keep talking. “I understand that I have been… _neglectful,_ and for that I apologize.”

There’s no response. Briefly, Black Hat sees the goggles blink at him, Flug’s head ever so slightly tilting, curious to hear what the demon has to say. “I know you can hear me, hijo, and I know you’re afraid. I also know that you think I’m going to hit you,” That makes Black Hat’s stomach twist in resentment, frustrated that his idea to start spanking Flug is what’s scaring him away right now, but he knows himself well enough to understand that he can’t give that up. Pain is an excellent teacher, and Black Hat enjoys the benefits too much to care about the consequences… even if it means scaring his scientist into a corner. “And while it’s true that you’re certainly getting spanked for this, I want to talk first. Please… come here.”

Flug still doesn't get any closer. At the very least, he tentatively pushes a box out of the way more, giving Black Hat the chance to see that… _oh no._ The light from under the door reflects on the puddle surrounding Flug, the scent of urine finally registering. No _wonder_ he’s been so quiet. “If I promise to close my eyes and not hurt you, will you come here?” Black Hat tries bargaining, silently wondering if Flug will go for it. “You have my word that I won't harm you when you get close, doctor. See?” Demonstrating, Black Hat tosses his cane aside- he doesn’t miss the fearful twitch Flug makes when it hits the floor- and closes his eyes, face pointed at the ceiling so he’ll have no chance at seeing Flug move.

It’s a hauntingly long time. Over a week ago, Black Hat knows he wouldn’t have had the patience for this, but he’s become more concerned for Flug’s feelings towards him than his own desires… it’s a strange thing to get used to. Eyes closed, Black Hat can’t tell what’s happening, his only clues coming purely from sound, touch, and smell. Slowly, with all of the hesitance of a wild rabbit, Flug makes his way closer, his knees rubbing against the tiled floor. Just as promised, Black Hat doesn’t peek, and he doesn’t attack either, going rigid as he feels something brush against his leg.

Again, there’s hesitation, but slowly… _so_ slowly… Flug rests his chin on Black Hat’s knee, his paper mask rubbing against his boss’s slacks. Black Hat waits for his scientist to relax before opening his eyes, looking down to see that his hunch was right; Flug’s resting on him. He’s tempted to grab the little shit and toss him over his lap right away, but Black Hat knows that this is a very vital moment for them; if he breaks the boy’s trust now, he’ll never get it back. Gently, the demon rests a hand on Flug’s head, the scientist’s whole body shivering, before he relaxes against the touch, eyes closing in surrender. Black Hat breathes- in and out- as he considers his next words very, _very_ carefully. No need to scare him away again.

“You understand that what you did was wrong, correct?” Black Hat keeps his voice low, whispering to help maintain the sense of peacefulness in the room. After receiving a small nod from the young man, he continues to speak. “And you understand that you will be punished, yes? That I can’t let you get away with this?”

“You let Demencia get away with bullying me.” Flug points out, voice quiet and more than a little exhausted. He must’ve been so afraid, the minute he realized Black Hat was going to catch him… Black Hat can’t imagine that kind of fear, especially since Flug has seen what his boss does to people who _really_ make him mad.

Black Hat sighs, refusing to meet Flug’s gaze. “… I did indeed let her get away with that. I let her get away with a lot, don’t I?” He gets an enthusiastic nod from Flug, producing a low, amused chuckle from the demon. “Well, I’m very sorry for hurting your feelings,” He says, patting the scientist on the head as recompense. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll have a talk with her about it later in the evening. I’m sorry for not doing that sooner, mi hijo.”

Flug raises an eyebrow, although he doubts Black Hat can see it. “Like… a talk? Or a _talk_ talk?”

“You’re asking if I’m going to spank her?” Black Hat asks, not nearly as embarrassed to bring it up. He bites back a laugh at the nod he receives, aware that Flug wants his coworker to suffer the same fate as him. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t.”

“Why _not!?”_ Flug gives him a disappointed frown, frustrated by the lack of equality. “How come I’m the only one that gets humiliated around here!?” He looks away, crossing his arms in a childish huff.

Okay, that’s pretty cute. Even Black Hat can’t resist the obvious pouting his young hijo is making under his mask. No matter how much Flug insists he’s an adult, he seems intent on proving himself wrong at every opportunity. It’s actually a bit sad, when Black Hat thinks about it. Shrugging it off, the demon swiftly picks Flug up, ignoring the spooked yelp he makes at being so suddenly handled. Mindful of Flug’s soaking wet trousers, Black Hat sits the boy on his lap, figuring he’ll wash up later. Maybe he’ll even try giving Flug a bath again? He had been too nervous to do much last time, but he’s fairly sure he could do an okay job…

Shaking it off, Black Hat wraps his arms around Flug’s torso, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. “You want to know why I only spank you?” He asks, waiting until Flug nods to continue. “Because I see you as my child; my offspring.”

There's a long, haunting pause. Flug's heartbeat speeds up after hearing Black Hat's admission, clearly baffled. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Flug stares deeply into the demon’s eyes, looking more than a little lost. “Do you… _really_ mean that? You see me as your… your _son?_ You weren't saying that to t-tease me?”

The scientist sounds so close to crying… it kills Black Hat to see him like this. “Of _course_ I do, mi hijo,” He murmurs, giving the boy on his lap a tight squeeze. “I'll take care of you, if you let me… you can still be my little scientist- lord knows this place can't function without you- but I'd like you to take days off on occasion and let me… how do I say this; look after you as my own? Just give me a chance, hijo. I promise you won't regret it,” The demon stands, carrying Flug close to his chest as he walks out the door. “But first, I believe you are _long_ overdue for a _chat.”_

…

Flug clings to Black Hat the entire way through the manor, keeping his face buried in his boss’s shirt. Black Hat stops along the way to talk with Demencia for a few seconds- something about needing to talk later- but Flug tunes them out, feeling too embarrassed to look at anyone or pay attention. Right now he feels wet, tired, and unbelievably stupid. The weight of what he did has long since set in, and despite Black Hat’s admission that he cares for him, Flug can’t help but secretly fear that he only said that to keep him calm until he can properly deal with him. Will he be fired? Killed? Beaten? Flug shivers as he considers what his boss might do to him, only snapping out of it when he’s brought into Black Hat’s bedroom.

The room hasn’t changed much since last week, other than the fact that there’s a permanent stain in the rug beside Black Hat’s bed. Flug feels sick when he sees it, remembering his first disciplinary session with his boss _very_ clearly. He honestly hadn’t meant to wet himself that time, just as he hasn’t meant for it to continue since then. Unfortunately, Flug can’t seem to get it under control, no matter what he tries. He shakes that away, quickly reminded of his fear as he wonders what Black Hat will do about it. Will he beat him for that, too? For something he can’t control? As Flug is beginning to really work himself up about it, Black Hat lays him down on the bed, stepping away for a minute to give him some space, to Flug’s utter surprise.

The scientist considers getting up and running, but instead he stays on the bed, too afraid to step out of line. He isn’t left waiting for long, as Black Hat returns a moment later, carrying a plastic bag and… Demencia’s hairbrush. Aw _fuck._ “Before I give you the punishment that you so rightfully deserve, we need to get one thing out of the way,” Black Hat doesn’t waste anymore time, setting the bag down before fishing out a folded up… is that a _diaper?_ Flug’s eyes widen in horror, but before he can start arguing, Black Hat points the brush at him, giving the scientist a stern glare. “Considering how much trouble you’ve caused me today, I would keep your mouth shut and do as I say, doctor. Do _not_ make this any harder than it has to be.”

“C-Can I…” When Flug isn’t interrupted, he lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he can at least plead his case. “Can I… p-please at least ask _why?_ I mean, I kn-know I’ve had a few, uh, _accidents,_ but-”

“-It’s necessary,” Black Hat deadpans, though he _does_ soften a fraction, giving Flug an indulgent pat on the head. “But I understand your hesitation, as most humans outgrow their need for these. However, considering the situation, I feel it’s necessary to have you start wearing protection, if only to keep you from ruining anymore of your clothes,” With that said, he sets the diaper on the bed, before taking a seat and fixing Flug with a stern glare. “Seeing as we’ve already discussed your misbehavior at length, I feel it would only waste time to lecture you. Therefore, we’d best just get this over with.” He pats his lap, making it clear what he wants Flug to do.

Flug hesitates, giving his soaking wet trousers a glance. He blushes, not quite meeting Black Hat’s eyes as he speaks. “Can I, um, change first?” He requests, keeping his head bowed not only as a sign of his submission, but to avoid seeing any sort of reaction from his boss. “I kn-know we usually do this with my, uh, p-pants off, but I’m uh, kinda… kinda wet.” He feels so embarrassed, but he doesn’t want Black Hat to be mad at him because he got covered in piss.

Black Hat lets out a thoughtful hum, nodding his head along to Flug’s reasoning. “I see your point… very well; stay where you are.” Standing up, he retrieves something else out of the plastic bag; baby wipes. Flug bites back a groan at the sight, realizing that he might’ve been better off getting paddled first.

The demon wastes no time in removing Flug’s trousers and briefs, tossing them aside to form a wet pile on the floor. Like everything else Black Hat has ever done, he cleans Flug professionally, having no time for human modesty. In the meantime, Flug goes rigid right away, embarrassment going through the roof. It’s one thing to be held over his boss’s knee and spanked like a child, and it’s another entirely more horrifying thing to have that same boss wipe him down like a baby. It’s made even worse when Flug remembers that he never officially came out to Black Hat as transgender, but it doesn’t seem that the villain pays it much mind, as he’s seen Flug naked from the waist down before.

Once finished, Black Hat tosses out the used wipes and returns to sitting on the bed, turning his head to look Flug in the eyes. “Now then, with that out of the way, let’s stop wasting time and get this over with. It’s getting late, and I don’t want you to miss anymore meals tonight.”

So it’s going to be like that, is it? Sighing under his breath, Flug does as told, swiftly laying himself across Black Hat’s lap. He tenses up automatically, all too familiar with what will come next. Thankfully, Black Hat doesn’t leave the scientist waiting, wasting no time in beginning to spank Flug’s bottom. To Flug’s surprise, his boss has decided to start with his hand. Is this just a warm up? Is it going to be like the first time he was spanked? Flug feels sick at the very thought; that first time was so incredibly painful… but it had been for a much more _minor_ offense. Since then, Flug’s gotten lighter spankings for similar offenses, but this latest misbehavior certainly calls for a harsher lesson, right?

 _Will it be as bad? Will it be even worse?_ Black Hat had admitted to Flug, after his first spanking had left him exhausted and scared, that he was sorry for going too far. So what _is_ far enough? Flug has never known anyone in his life to show much restraint; not his parents, not his older brother, not Demencia, and most _certainly_ not Black Hat! So why should Flug expect his _boss_ of all people to change that? Seeing how much pain he’s already beginning to feel in his backside- despite it only being Black Hat’s hand so far, he certainly knows how to get a message across- Flug figures Black Hat will do what everyone else has always done, which is let him down. He’s not expecting any different, so he’s not going to get his hopes up for anything other than disappointment.

Just as Flug is beginning to feel a real threat of tears, Black Hat pauses, hand resting almost gently on the curve of Flug’s ass, tentatively rubbing the skin in an attempt to sooth it. Flug can’t help but hiss at the sensation, his boss shushing him, voice incredibly gentle despite the pain he's inflicting. “Easy, mi hijo,” Black Hat murmurs, whispering while it’s still quiet; Flug figures his sobbing accompanied by getting paddled will soon change that. “I know it hurts, and it’s going to hurt a bit more… but I’ll be careful this time; I _promise.”_ With that, the demon picks up the hairbrush, and with a determination like no other, he starts cracking it down on Flug’s ass.

Flug shrieks like a wounded animal, unable to keep from kicking in response to being hit. He buries his bag covered face in the sheets of Black Hat’s bed, wishing he was anywhere but here, or better yet, that he’d never put the lab on lock-down to begin with! If he hadn’t been so full of anger and malice, Flug knows he wouldn’t have done something so foolish, but at the time, it had seemed like the only way to get through to Black Hat. Well a lot of good _that_ did! Kicking his feet doesn’t do much to distract from the pain, resulting in Flug beginning to sob quite loudly, the weight of everything in his life feeling so very unbearable. Back when he had first run away from home, he’d thought he would miss his parents someday, but while experiencing what might be the worst pain he’s ever felt… he _doesn’t._

And that scares Flug more than anything else.

He nearly screams with his bawling, hurting more from his thoughts than the fire building on his poor backside (though that's certainly a factor to his pain). The fact that Flug doesn’t even _miss_ his mom and dad… it kills him inside. It’s a reminder of how little they truly cared for him, and how they never once tried to make a connection with him. To them, Flug and his older brother were trophies; proof that they were professional adults. And when their kids weren’t good enough? They screamed or they were cold. It left Flug feeling so damn _alone_ growing up… his only reprieve from it all was his older brother, Samuel. The thought of him has him nearly choking on his tears, missing him more than he’s ever missed anyone or anything. If he were here… well, he _isn’t._ And he never will be again.

Flug doesn’t stop crying when Black Hat ends the spanking, too far gone in his own thoughts. He doesn’t even react when Black Hat rolls him over, cuddling the young man close to his chest, trying his damnedest to comfort him. But still, Flug cries, feeling sick and lost without the only person who ever gave a shit about him. Slowly, Black Hat begins to rock him, something that actually knocks Flug out of it, at least a little. He makes a confused face under his mask, before sighing and resting his head against Black Hat’s broad chest; he doesn’t have the energy anymore to care what’s happening to him. In his opinion, his life was doomed from the start, so if Black Hat feels like doing whatever he wants to him… he doesn't care. He just _doesn’t.  
_

“Are you calm enough to talk now?” Black Hat asks, voice still hushed like it was earlier. After receiving a nod from the young scientist, he continues to speak. “Good… you know I love you, right?”

Flug’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. He leans away from Black Hat a little, clearly shocked. “Wait… _really?_ You… you _love_ me?” He asks, unsure if he was hearing things or not. Getting a nod from his boss, he continues to be baffled, though he at least leans against Black Hat again. “Sorry, I just… no one’s ever told me that before, except my older brother, but… he’s gone now. Not dead, just… went off on his own. Had plans, once we got away from our folks.”

“You never talk about your family.” Black Hat points out, absentmindedly rubbing Flug’s back. He takes advantage of the boy’s fatigue, laying him down on the bed before he begins changing him into a diaper, careful to not  say anything, for risk of upsetting the young man.

“There isn’t much to talk about,” Flug is deathly blunt, all of his usual nervousness and fear spanked right out of him, leaving him exhausted and longing for someone to listen to all of the bullshit he’s been holding onto for the last four years. And hell, even if it means getting changed into a diaper, he’ll deal with it; he just needs to vent. “My parents were really wealthy. Dad was a professional dancer and… I think my mom owned a plane company? It’s foggy, but I remember that they mostly just had me and my brother to make themselves look good. In all honesty, they were really… _evil._ Not like you are, but they were just… _trying_ to hurt us? It’s hard to explain. At least I had my big brother, but like I said, he, uh… he went in his own direction. Wanted to be a villain, actually. No idea where he is nowadays… he sends me letters sometimes, but there's never a return address.”

Black Hat nods, beginning to understand the roots of a majority of Flug’s issues as he finishes getting the diaper on his little scientist. No wonder he’s so jumpy and skittish… he grew up in an emotional war zone. And to lose contact with the only person who ever showed him love? It hurts, but Black Hat can sort of relate. He hasn’t talked to his twin brother in _decades…_ he knows he was doing some sort of superhero shtick for awhile before retiring as well, but otherwise he hasn’t bothered to keep tabs on him. Black Hat was the one to push him away to begin with, and he doesn’t miss him enough to repair their relationship; he only hopes that things ended in a much more gentle way between Flug and his brother… then again, it’s hard to get any worse than nearly destroying the world through a fistfight.

“That must be nice, having a loving brother. I apologize for you not having better parents,” Black Hat isn’t sure why exactly he feels so guilty for Flug having a shitty childhood, especially since he knows it’s not his fault, but for some reason he feels responsible for fixing it. That gets his memory jogging again, and Black Hat’s honestly glad to be reminded of what he wants to offer Flug; it _has_ to be better than revisiting the past. “But, if you’d let me, I think I could… fix that. I can’t make your birth parents love you, but… I could replace them.” He doesn’t dance around it, picking Flug up and holding the boy out in front of him, looking into his goggles for any sign that he’s willing to go along with Black Hat’s strange attempt at therapy, if it even qualifies as such.

Flug, surprisingly, isn’t nearly as shocked by the indirect offer as he should be. Seeing as he’s already been spanked semi-regularly for over a week and he’s been forced into a diaper, this isn’t too extreme. It’s still shocking, sure, but not terrifyingly so. The scientist sighs as he considers the offer, really looking into his boss’s eyes. To have someone actually be a decent parent to him… growing up, Flug figured good families didn’t exist. Either there was something bad happening when guests weren’t around, or they just didn’t exist anywhere near Flug; no one he’s ever met has had good parents, so why should he expect any different? Still, would it hurt to try and mend the damage? It’s weird, sure, but Flug’s whole life has been a terrible, overwhelming dumpster fire of bullshit… at this point, weird wouldn’t be too difficult for him to handle.

Mind settled, Flug gives the demon holding him a determined nod, although he’s convinced he just looks silly, seeing as he’s wearing nothing but his favorite T-shirt and a diaper. “Okay,” He says, voicing his consent just to be safe. “Okay, jefe… do whatever you want. I’ll let you try.”

Black Hat gives the boy a rare, genuine smile, feeling an overwhelming warmth explode in his chest. So this is actually happening… he has some research he’ll have to do in the upcoming days, but seeing as Demencia wants to help, it’s not like he’ll be doing this all by himself. Black Hat considers taking Flug into the kitchen to get him fed while holding him- he probably hasn’t eaten in awhile- but after receiving a loud yawn from the boy, he settles for laying him down for a nap instead. After all, the food will still be there when he wakes up, and it would be better to let Flug rest rather than wear him out anymore than he already has been; he's had a long day. Laying Flug down on his bed, Black Hat is met with little to no resistance, something that makes it much easier to tuck the scientist in.

“Goodnight, jefe.” Flug murmurs as he curls up under the blankets on top of him, giving Black Hat a smile from underneath his bag. He yawns once more, burying his face against the fluffy pillow under his head. He’ll just sleep for a few minutes, that’s all… just a few short minutes.

Black Hat waits until Flug has fallen asleep to remove the boy’s mask, not at all surprised to see a mop of curly hair on his boy’s head. He’s seen Flug’s face before, so it’s not a real shock, but sometimes even _he_ forgets that his employee is a human being under that paper bag! Black Hat chuckles, amused by the angelic appearance of his sleeping scientist, finding him to be much more bearable when he’s asleep. Even so, Black Hat can’t deny that he loves this kid to the moon and back. Despite these strange feelings only having surfaced a few months ago- and with him only acting on them within the last two weeks- he can’t help but feel oddly… _fulfilled._ It’s so strange; decades of ravaging the world as the most fearsome villain to have ever lived, and Black Hat has only found happiness from caring for a child; it’s a shock to say the least.  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside to reexamine later, Black Hat makes his way for the door. He’ll come to check on Flug in a bit, maybe even bring him a snack or something, but for now he needs some time to get a few things ready for his new _‘baby’._ He’ll have the bear watch the door while he’s gone, just to be safe. Black Hat pauses in the doorway, looking over his shoulder to give the young man in his bed a small, hesitant smile. “Goodnight, mi hijo. Te amo.” He shuts the door on his way out, leaving the little boy to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was… much longer than intended. Fuck it, it’s necessary for what’s coming next. By the way, mentioning Black Hat and Flug’s brothers isn’t meant to just be backstory; you’ll be seeing them both very soon! If anyone is familiar with the Heroic AU, I hope you like it, because it coincides with this universe. Thanks again for sticking with me through this weird bullshit!
> 
> ((Edited on June 2nd, 2019. Trans Rights.))


End file.
